


O encontro de Shizuku

by Jude_Melody



Series: Oneshots de Comédia do Genei Ryodan (Jude Melody) [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Shizuku tinha um encontro. Com Phinks ou com Franklin, ela não se lembrava direito. Tampouco estava vestida de forma adequada. Felizmente, suas amigas estavam por perto para ajudar.





	O encontro de Shizuku

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

— Eu vou ter um encontro — anunciou a garota, erguendo os olhos de seu livro.

Machi distraiu-se por tempo suficiente para estranhar a quebra do silêncio. Voltou-se para a companheira de cabelos negros e franziu o cenho.

— O que disse, Shizuku?

— Eu vou ter um encontro — repetiu a outra, ajeitando os óculos. — Acabei de me lembrar...

A _kunoichi_ virou o rosto de lado. Encontrou o olhar de Pakunoda, que polia sua arma. Nenhuma das duas ousava fazer comentários.

— Eu não sei o que vestir... — disse Shizuku, fechando o livro.

Machi esfregou as pálpebras. Aquilo era demais para ela! Afastou-se da parede em que estivera recostada e buscou qualquer coisa interessante na pequena cristaleira. Pakunoda guardou seu revólver e sentou-se ao lado de Shizuku no sofá.

— Um encontro com quem?

— O quê?

— O seu encontro.

— Eu vou ter um encontro?

A loura quase suspirou. Não muito longe dela, Machi encostou a testa no vidro.

— Ah, eu vou ter um encontro. Com o Phinks.

Pakunoda ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Phinks?

— Não sabia que ele gostava de mulher — murmurou a _kunoichi_.

— Ou talvez com o Franklin... Um dos dois, eu acho... — Shizuku ajeitou seus óculos de novo e retomou o livro. Abriu-o na primeira página. — Esta história é boa.

— E quando é o encontro? — perguntou Pakunoda.

— Ah... Hoje, eu acho.

Machi virou-se para elas.

— Que horas?

— Hum... — Shizuku fitou um relógio imaginário na parede. — Às sete horas, eu acho.

— Como disse? — A _kunoichi_ cruzou os braços.

— Mas já são seis e pouca, Shizuku — emendou Pakunoda.

A jovem de cabelos negros ergueu o queixo. Seu olhar perdido no espaço.

— Então, eu estou atrasada.

Machi fechou os olhos. Pakunoda prensou os lábios.

— Então, temos pouco tempo para arrumá-la e levá-la ao local do encontro. Venha. Vamos buscar uma roupa — chamou a loura, conduzindo Shuzuku ao quarto.

O apartamento não pertencia a elas — fora invadido enquanto os donos estavam fora. Pakunoda abriu o armário e analisou as opções. Escolheu um vestido rosado com alguns detalhes em renda escura.

— Tente este.

Shizuku despiu-se ali mesmo. Não tinha vergonha de suas amigas. O vestido serviu-lhe bem no busto, mas era largo na cintura e nas costas. Fez um muxoxo.

— O vestido está caindo. Acho melhor ir com as minhas roupas mesmo.

— Deixe isso comigo — assegurou Machi, aproximando-se.

Pakunoda fitou com interesse. A _kunoichi_ usava linhas de nen para costurar o vestido, ajustando-o ao tamanho certo. Era habilidosa. E a concentração em seus olhos não se abalava pelos sons da noite ou pelas tentativas de Shizuku de virar a cabeça para trás. Concluiu o serviço em poucos minutos. Inclinou o rosto de lado, avaliando sua obra.

— Ficou bom? — perguntou Shizuku.

A loura puxou seu braço com delicadeza e desceu o olhar por suas costas.

— Perfeito. Uma profissional não faria melhor.

Machi não agradeceu o elogio, mas o apreciou em silêncio.

— Escolha sapatos para ela, Paku.

— Estes aqui — disse a outra, indicando duas sapatilhas lustrosas. — É bom usar com meia-calça.

Shizuku terminou de se vestir e estudou sua imagem no espelho ao lado da porta. O colar caía sobre o busto, quase desaparecendo no tom rosado. Os óculos deslizavam pelo nariz. Ela ajeitou-os pela terceira vez. Voltou-se para as companheiras.

— Estou bonita?

— Você é linda, Shizuku — respondeu Machi, séria.

— Phinks vai gostar. Ou Franklin. Qualquer um dos dois... — completou Pakunoda.

— Neste caso, eu vou indo. Obrigada!

— De nada.

Shizuku deixou o prédio. Machi debruçou-se no peitoril da janela da sala e sentiu a brisa noturna bater em seu rosto. Pakunoda sentou-se no sofá e pegou o livro que a jovem de cabelos negros estivera lendo. De fato, a história era muito boa.

Mais cedo do que elas esperavam, a campainha tocou. Era Shizuku.

— Oi, meninas — cumprimentou, adentrando o prédio com várias sacolas. — Eu estava passeando pela rua e vi uma lojinha de chocolates. Pareciam gostosos, então roubei alguns para a gente. — Ela pôs as sacolas no chão e esfregou o tornozelo. — Esta meia-calça coça...

Machi e Pakunoda trocaram olhares.

— Shizuku — chamou a loura —, e quanto a seu encontro?

A outra se voltou para ela, a expressão inalterada.

— Que encontro?

— O encontro... — Pakunoda hesitou. — Com o Phinks... Ou o Franklin...

— O quê? Não tem encontro nenhum, Paku. Você quer chocolate?

Ela ainda pensou em argumentar. Mas o semblante de Shizuku era tão tranquilo. E a barra de chocolate em sua mão tinha um cheiro inebriante.

— Sim. Obrigada, Shizuku.

Machi afastou-se da janela.

— Você trouxe algum de cereja?

— Sim. É o seu favorito, não é? — disse Shizuku, entregando-lhe uma caixa de bombons.

— Boa lembrança — murmurou Pakunoda.

Apesar de tudo, a _kunoichi_ sorriu.

 

**

 

Ele fitou o visor do relógio que roubara algumas horas antes. Olhou para o final da rua, esperando. Olhou para o beco atrás de si, para o ponto de ônibus. Nada. Com um suspiro, inclinou a cabeça para trás e pousou as mãos na cintura.

— Merda — resmungou baixinho.

Sem mais opções, despiu o paletó, jogou-o por cima dos ombros e procurou um bar em que pudesse passar a noite.


End file.
